Amarte a ti
by Lian Black
Summary: Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero es perfecto, es un veneno que da vida."


_AMARTE A TI_ By Lian Black 

__

**_"Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro._**

****

**_Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas._**

****

**_Como hallarles figuras a las nubes,_**

****

**_Como ir al cine o no hacer nada."_**__

_Draco se quedo quieto en medio del pasillo, era la segunda vez que la veía en el día. Primero en la hora del desayuno y ahora en la hora del almuerzo. Le gustaba y mucho no podía soportar la idea de que ella solo quería a otro._

_Ella y él ahora eran buenos amigos, pero el rubio quería ser más que eso ya que el sentimiento que tenía dentro era mucho más fuerte que la amistad._

_- Como estas Draco?- saludo contenta la pelirroja._

_- Er... bien yo... bien-dijo Draco al percatarse que Ginny se había acercado para saludarlo- y vos como estas?_

_- Bien, pero te extrañe- dijo Ginny a modo de juego._

_- Oh!! mi dulce doncella, ya no supliques más porque aquí estoy para cuidarte- le siguió Draco._

_El rostro de Ginny se tornó triste al mirar por el hombro del Rubio. Malfoy al darse cuenta se giró para ver lo que había puesto así a su pelirroja._

_Se enojo un poco, por lo que vio. Ahí estaba Harry con su ahora novia Cho Chang ambos abrazados y dándose de vez en cuando unos cortos besos en los labios._

_Draco para que Ginny cambiara su estado de animo la brazo, provocando que la vista de otro chico de ojos verdes mirara hacia ellos._

**_"Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta._**

****

**_Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista,_**

****

**_En vez de distraerme con el fútbol,_**

****

**_O con el Internet como hacen todos."_**

_Ginny sonrió cuando se separó de Draco, él sabía bien lo que hacia para que ella sonriera._

_En otro lado..._

_- Harry que miras?-pregunto Cho mirando hacia el lado donde estaba Ginny y Draco. Esta última abrazó nuevamente a Draco._

_Harry frunció el ceño no le gusto para nada lo que vio y cuando sintió la mano de la oriental el la miro._

_- No, nada- respondió secamente._

__

_- Qué haremos Hoy?- pregunto Ginny sentándose en el césped._

_- Qué es lo que queres hacer?- dijo Draco imitando a su amiga._

_- Pasemos el resto del día aquí, ya que esta hermoso- respondió Ginny._

_- Muy bien, es una buena idea- dijo el rubio recostándose._

_- Oye Draco- dijo Ginny mirándolo._

_- Si._

_- Vos me dijiste una vez que tenías cosquillas- decía Ginny mientras se acercaba aun más al heredero de los Malfoy._

_- Si, ¿Por qué?- mirando a la pelirroja._

_Ginny sin pronunciar nada comenzó hacerle cosquillas a Draco, él no paraba de reírse._

**_"Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto._**

****

**_Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina,_**

****

**_De ser por siempre solo un ciudadano,_**

****

**_Solo uno más."_**

_Estuvieron toda la tarde en los jardines sin importar nada, charlaban contentos._

_- Draco, quien te gusta?-pregunto Ginny, después de un rato._

_- Ah- dijo sorprendido._

_- De quien estas enamorado?- volvió a preguntar._

_- Y para que lo quieres saber?_

_- Simple curiosidad- respondió ella._

_- Mmm, ella se llama, mmm es secreto- dijo al fin Draco._

_- Dale decime, por favor- dijo ella- o por lo menos descríbamela._

_- Bueno te la describo- dijo el rubio. ::suspiro::- Ella es el ser más hermoso que hay en el planeta, para mi es un ángel caído del cielo. Es la razón de mi ser, es el aire que respiro. Su sonrisa es la cura para todos mis males, ella es delgada, es tan frágil que con tan solo el suspiro del viento es capaz de quebrarla._

_- Wow, si que estas enamorado- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja. - y Te corresponde?_

_Draco dejo de sonreír.- Lamentablemente ella esta enamorada de otra persona que no es para ella._

_- Yo la conozco?_

_- Creo que si._

_- Como se llama?_

_- Eso averiguado vos- dijo levantándose para ir al colegio. - Vamos ya se esta haciendo tarde._

**_"Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte._**

****

**_Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,_**

****

**_Para tener en que pensar todas las noches,_**

****

**_Para vivir."_**

_Al día siguiente Draco encontró a una sonriente Ginny, charlaban de lo más bien hasta que..._

_- Draco, Harry corto con Cho y me pidió ser su novia- dijo Contenta._

_- Ah- fue lo único que articulo tristemente el rubio._

_- Gin?- se escucho la voz del chico de la cicatriz._

_- Bueno nos vemos luego- dijo Ginny mientras se iba hacia donde Harry estaba._

_Draco solo se le quedo mirando..._

****

**_"Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida._**

****

**_Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga._**

****

**_Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota._**

****

**_Es lo que siento y a quien le importa."_**

_Pasaron los días y la menor de los Weasley se veía feliz mientras el estado de ánimo del heredero Malfoy decaía aun más._

_Pero todo cambio drásticamente cuando el chico de ojos verde, le dijo que ya no podía seguir con una farsa y rompieron._

_Ginny estaba triste pero sabía a quien recurrir y fue a ver a Draco. Él estaba sentado en el árbol donde siempre estaban cuando estaban tristes._

**_"Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa._**

****

**_Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado._**

****

**_Es la ruleta rusa por un beso._**

****

**_Es lo de siempre improvisado."_**

_- Hola- dijo Ginny para enfrente de él._

_- Hola- dijo y una débil sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara._

_Se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara al lado._

_- Qué es lo que ocurre?-pregunto Draco que la notaba algo callada y triste._

_- Si sabes no te hagas- dijo ella y lo abrazo para soltarse a llorar._

_Draco se limito a sonreír y corresponder el abrazo mientras una mano estaba en la cabeza de la rubia._

_Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo hasta que Ginny se tranquilizó._

_- Gracias- dijo Antes de separarse de él._

_- No hace falta- dijo él secándole la cara con un pañuelo haciendo desaparecer la ultima lagrima._

**_"Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo._**

****

**_Que cree que ser feliz es estar libre._**

****

**_Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto._**

****

**_Amarte a ti."_**

_- Eh! Draco, donde estabas?- pregunto Blaise._

_- Con Ginny- respondió._

_- Aun sigues siendo amiga de esa Gryffinfors, creí que ya lo habías superado?- pregunto_

_- Si, es mi amiga_

**_"Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro._**

****

**_Es también haberte odiado un par de veces._**

****

**_Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos._**

****

**_Y así será... "_**

_- Draco?- pregunto Ginny._

_- Si, Ginnivre- dijo Draco._

_- Es verdad lo que dijeron tus compañeros?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.- Que me quieres_

_- Gin, eso ya lo sabes yo siempre te quise, bueno al principio no pero después si- respondió Draco._

_- No Draco, no me entiendes... ellos dijeron que estas enamorado de mi- dijo la menor de los Weasley._

_::Suspiro::- Como se nota que no se puede confiar en nadie::suspiro:: Si, Gin, yo estoy enamorado de vos- dijo Draco mirando al piso._

_Ginny no lo podía creer, pero igualmente se sentía feliz por aquella respuesta y le iba a responder cuando él hablo nuevamente._

_- No te preocupes, yo ya estoy resignado... solo tenes ojos para un solo chico...- no siguió porque ella lo callo poniéndole un dedo en su boca._

_- Si y es por vos- dijo Ginny._

**_"Mientras nos dure."_**

**_FIN_**

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola espero que les guste este intento de songfic y lamento si es que no salio bien pero es que no se me da para esto espero recibir algún Reviews._**

****

**_Por cierto la canción se llama Amarte a ti (Es más que obvio) y es de Ricardo arjona._**


End file.
